The Outcast and the Angel
by Deviltriggerbrownie
Summary: The story follows a orphan of the kinko ninja clan , Leo. Just a typical ninja trying to fit in, he runs into what he thinks is a good streak of luck as a mysterious sword choose him to be her weilder and grants him repsectable power. Little did he know that the price for that power would come with a two-sided partner.nowhere left to go he turns his head towards noxus.


Prologue

I stand before an army of death, trained to kill the "unbalanced", trained to kill me. My black jacket flutters soundlessly behind me as the night wind howls in anticipation. My dark brown eyes gaze upon distance towards the group that had been trailing me ever since I left the temple. My all pure white katana and partner,"Hanabi", wiggles a bit along my hip and I put a hand on her smooth white hilt to comfort her.

**"Why can't they just leave us alone?"**Hanabi asks, her voice bouncing around in my surprisingly clear head.

Her voice is so sweet and angelic that it takes me a moment to respond.

**"Cause then that would be too easy,"**I reply simply, eyes still trained on the beautiful pale moon.

**"Ever the smooth talker, even in deaths reach; you will never cease to amaze me,"**she says nicely.

I remain silent as I turn my attention to my "friends", they standing in the middle of a clearing in a lush forest, a full moon casting its pale light down on me and my "friends". Even with the pale light from the moon it is still considerable dark but it doesn't bother me or them as the night to us is more natural and welcoming then daylight.

They stand not too far from me, twenty-five of them if I had to guess. Their all holding some type of weapon or stance prepared to kill me at a moment's notice or "try" to anyway. I see a shadow move towards me but I don't move an inch as I already know who it is. Standing five feet from me is none other than my former sensei, Akali.

She's wearing a uniquely designed red and white kimono. Along the v-neck area theirs two white strips flow into the midsection of the outfit, spreading white down to her waist except for a small patch in the middle of her stomach, it being part of a red sash sticking out slightly. The mix of red evident in her sleeves, trailing all the way up to her shoulders before the white v-neck area. Along her waist is 2 sections of red right above her legs on both sides, in the middle of both sides another section of her sash, the sash flowing freely between her legs. The mask she's wearing is a mixture of white, blue, and red, all the colors blended somewhat as they decorate the mask sitting on her face, but the mask cannot hid her black long hair that flows down behind her, it lying limp on her back.

"Akali," I say nonchalantly, which would have been weird to most given my current situation but I either didn't Care or wasn't afraid at the moment.

Her arms are crossed and she's standing before me with her red and white mask on, her swords at her side waiting to be used.

"Leo, come back and accept your fate," she says coldly.

"And what if I say no?" I inquired politely with a hint of venom.

To my surprise she lifts up her mask and reveals to me the beautiful, cold Akali I became friends with.

"Die with some honor Leo," she says coolly. I'm not shocked in the slightest that she has no warm or comforting words for me; after all, she is Akali.

"I'm not dying period," I say coldly, my eyes boring into hers.

"We shall see, "she says calmly before replacing her mask over her face. "You will die cold and alone," she whispers before disappearing in a blur of shadow.

I draw Hanabi and prepare my sword stance. Hanabi's hilt is inches from my face as I stare soundly at a figure appearing in front of the small army; the shadow being none other than Akali.

She points an open palm at me. She pauses for a brief second before closing it and transforming it to the most common signal among ninjas of the kinko: Execution.

The small army starts it's advance ,barreling through the field towards me, their movements blending in with the shadow as they closed the distance between us .Time slows as the first one gets close, his kunai in hand. I slice him cleanly in half, his blood splashing on me, but I cared little.

Two approach me from the sides. I flick the fresh blood from Hanabi before jumping to the left and driving her into the skull of the surprised ninja.

His body falls to the ground, the swaying grass caressing his body. His eyes are still open as they stare at me with empty rage.

I pull Hanabi out and turn to the other Ninja. While I was dealing with his buddy he had closed the gap between us by a  
Considerable amount, his hands darting towards me, but he was too slow.

I whip Hanabi around and cut off his hands, ignoring the blood splashing on my face as I upper swing to slice him open. His body is cut open from the waist up to his right shoulder and I can't help but gag at the sight, but I continue on.

I spin Hanabi two times and whisper, "redemption ".

Hanabi glows a bright white light, it being so bright that the remaining ninja stop their approach and try to shield their eyes.

As the light fades I'm holding a large all white shuriken version of Hanabi in my left hand. She's so big I'm only about three-fourths of her height.

The Ninjas seems to get over their moment of blurred vision and shock as they resumed their charge.

I pull back Hanabi, building up energy in her through my hand before chucking her at the approaching ninjas. She's spinning rapidly through the ground, kicking up dirt as she closed the distance between her and her targets.

They all of course dodge her but they made the mistake of not distancing themselves from her.

She quickly spins and does a sharp ninety degree turn, driving herself into an unfortunate ninja. Hanabi continuously drives herself into the man, blood and guts spurting everywhere, a sickeningly bone shattering noise playing loudly in the area.

I don't show any emotion as the other ninjas glare at me with intense hatred.

"Do you really have time to watch me?" I say mockingly.

All of the sudden the Sickening noise from Hanabi's assault stops, only to be replaced by more of the tunneling in the ground noise as she traverses across the field spinning even more faster than before.

The ninjas try to jump up in the air, all of them almost making it; unfortunately one ninja was not so lucky.

Hanabi leaps up high in the air, right above one of them. I could only imagines the man's fear as Hanabi casted her shadow above him before spinning even fiercer and unnaturally falling with speed down to earth, crushing the man along the way, His body turning into a beaten pile of meat.

"Hanabi," I say commandly and she flies towards my hand.

She reverts back to her original form and lets out a sigh.

**"That was unpleasant."**

**" when is it ever pleasant?"**I reply depressingly.

**"True,"**she says simply.

I send energy into my feet before jumping high up in the air, meeting the rest of the group of ninjas.

Three from the group converge on me, approaching me from the left, the front, and the back.

"Fullacros!" I yell.

Hanabi starts to glow a bright red, her white body that wasn't covered by the left over blood sporting seals of power.

The three ninjas coverage on me and their blades are mere inches away from me before I gyrate my body along with Hanabi, creating circuits of twin shaped "x" s of fire around me.

I hear their screams for a split second before its silent, their bodies falling to the ground in a heap of fire.

**"Good job,"**Hanabi said calmly as I held her to my side.

**"Were not done yet,"**I say quietly.

As we descend I wave my hand under us and summon a white standing platform out of magic. I ready Hanabi as I feel more of them approach. I close my eyes, focusing my magic through Hanabi.

"Hidden technique," I began as four appear above me, "Absolute Zero!" I yell before whipping Hanabi in an arc.

A wave of pure snow white ice surges towards them, leaving behind a frozen trail as it instantly ends up freezing two of them instantly, they rapidly plummeting to earth before shattering against its skin while the other two dodged it. I don't give them time to recuperate before I launch myself towards them, swinging my sword at the first. He dodges my first strike to his arm but I see a wave of shock in his eyes when the space I narrowly missed with my sword begins to freeze, becoming utterly useless in the spam of 3 seconds. I don't show any mercy as I drive my sword to his side, effectively spreading the infectious cold death through his body. His body falls like the ones before him as I turn around to his friend. I can't find him. I look around everywhere before I hear Hanabi yell in my head.

**"Behind You!"**

I turn around and I'm faced with a sword inches away from me. I try to dodge it but to no avail as it's driven into my side. Before he could pull it out though I grab it with my free hand, holding it still with a iron grip, my hand bleeding slightly as he looks at me panickingly.I swing Hanabi- whose becoming increasing heavy- with all my strength into the man's side, the last of my freezing magic freezing him to death. His body drops to earth like the rest before shattering into blue and white dust. I summon another platform before I carefully pull out the sword shoved in my side. It's not bleeding profoundly but if I don't take care of it soon, it would be my undoing.

I grit my teeth as I sense more of them approaching.

**"You can't keep this up for much longer Leo," **Hanabi says worryingly.

**"I know,"**is all I reply before turning my attention to the five ninjas in front of me standing on blue platforms. I narrow my eyes in curiosity before I see Akali appear, standing on a green one.

"You would have been one of the best," Akali began in a disappointing tone, discarding her mask for some reason, showing her face to all. "If you hadn't submitted to corruption and temptation from that demonic sword," she finishes in a condescending tone, her eyes trailing down towards Hanabi.

**"Yes I'm corruption,"**Hanabi says sarcastically, but I ignore her at the moment, my full attention on Akali.

"I didn't summit to anything, she chose me during my test! If it weren't for Hanabi back then I would have died!" I confess honestly.

"It's already plaguing your mind, you've given it a name and you talk as if it is a person," she replies smartly.

"She is a person! She's..." I stop mid sentence as Hanabi whispers in my mind sadly.

"Don't Leo."

"She's what?" Akali asks, her arms crossed as she stares at me.

"She's none of your dam business," I reply harshly.

Akali shook her head in a disappointing manor before returning her gaze towards me.

"You were my greatest disappointment," she says in a condescending way.

"And you were my best friend for what's it worth," I say sourly.

I don't see a flicker of emotion from her but I know she "heard" me as her eyes narrow sinisterly.

"Leo..." She begins before pulling out her glowing green kamas,"Goodbye," she says calmly before launches towards me.

I raise Hanabi and prepare a defensive stance when I feel a burst of pain from my punctured side.  
I lay a hand on it instinctively, not surprised by the warm and wet feeling spreading through it.

"Shit," I say as Akali's twin swords meet Hanabi.

The force is so strong that I'm sent flying 20 feet; the sense of vertigo plagues me as I lose my sense of up and down. My vision blurs and I choke out a cry mixed with blood as I slam into a tree. My vision worsens as I fall face first in the dirt, my blood coating it. My body is heavy as I try to stand, falling back down, losing what little progress I made as I feel pain spread through my back.

"Hanabi," I whisper only to receive silence. When I was sent flying I had dropped her along the way.

I gathered enough strength to lift my head and gaze upon Akali walking towards me, her red dress flowing effortlessly behind her.

Behind her 10 ninjas silently appear, awaiting their leaders order probably as they stand menacingly still.

I could feel the throbbing pain in my back residing before I'm reacquainted with the pain on my side. I try my best to ignore the pain, putting one foot into the dirt with a hand in front of me for support. I finally get up only to stagger forward, barely catching myself.

"Hanabi," I scream, again no answer.

I look around for her but I don't see her anywhere. My panicked eyes have no choice but to gaze upon Akali now, she standing intimidating inches away from me.

She has her arms crossed, her Kamas resting on her back. Her icy eyes are glued to me, the cold orbs staring so hard one would have thought they were peering into my soul.

"I have taught you well, yet you are performing rather pathetically," She says in a monotone voice.

I was about to retort with a snide comment when I hear Hanabi, but not the Hanabi I would prefer at the moment though.

"Leooooo," I hear Hanabi say in a teasing manor, her voice taking a dark and suggestive voice, completely opposite of early.

My eyes go wide as I see Hanabi soar towards Akali from behind.

Akali must've either noticed my shock or the evil intent from Hanabi as she side steps toward the right, almost blending in with the shadows as she elegantly dodged her.

I know what's coming next so I just stick my right hand out and let it happen. I don't flinch as an evil more sinister Hanabi soars towards me before abruptly stopping and twirling so her hilt is thrust into my hand. I panic briefly as I see the evil presence come off of her in waves, whipping around menacingly. The dark waves licks at my arm before starting to trail up all the way to my shoulder blade.

"Stop," I say commandingly.

The dark presence stops and I hear an audible sigh from Hanabi.

"Ahh come onnn Leo, let my power wash over you," she coos in my mind.

"No, just heal my dam wound," I say harshly

"I love when you talk dirty to me,_ master_," she replies sultry.

I cringe as I feel a brief surge of pain in my side before it disappeared. I glance down at the lower right side of my chest and I'm relieved to see it completely healed, the only evidence being a ripped hole in my jacket. I turn my attention back to Akali.

Her face is still as passive as ever, her stance unwavering.

"You truly are a Monster," she says simply, her eyes pointed downwards, giving me a pretty good guess of what she was looking at.

I glance down at my previously normal left arm. Its jet black and it looks ruff, like cooled lava. My fingers are replaced by black digits that are as black as night. Theirs sliver veins trailing up towards the middle of the arm before it disbursed in a tree of sickeningly looking veins.

"It feels so good to be out," Hanabi moans in my mind. "now the only thing that would make this better is sex," she says sultry before adding," that or killing."

I try to ignore the crazed Hanabi as I focus on getting reacquainted with my dark powers.

"Hey are you listening to me!?" She shouts in my mind.

"Hanabi," I begin in irritation, "in case you hadn't noticed, I'm in a life or death situation right now."

Their is a brief moment of silence between us before I hear her speak nonchalantly.

"So."

My left eye twitches in irritation before I can't help face palming. My brow furrows as I began to speak to her.

"If I died you would have no one to talk to," I say dryly.

"I would have innocent little Hanabi to talk to," she chimes mockingly.

"Forty centuries wasn't enough for you?" I reply smartly.

"Nope. Not really," she retorts simply.

I shake my head and focus on Akali, my eyes having left her for a brief second. She's still standing there with that agonizingly cold stare of hers focused on me.

"Now," I began to say as I bring up dark Hanabi," Let's get this over with."

"Indeed monster."

She draws her Kamas and lowers herself a little, like a cougar would its prey.

For a few seconds neither of us make a move, we both stand unhumanly still that one might have guessed we were incredulous statues. The trees sway fiercely as a strong wind blows past through. If I didn't know any better, it sounded like the trees were laughing at us.  
After the wind passes were met with the simple sound of nothingness.

All the sudden I feel a pelt of water hit my head. Before long the whole sky is crying, water falling fiercely in a matter of seconds. I'm already soaked but I don't move, not yet. Even with the blanket of rain falling I and Akali's eyes are still locked, our stances still unwavering as we waited for each other to make a miscalculation.

Akali is soaked as well and if I looked hard enough I could faintly see under her dress.

**"Dam she's soaked Leo, is there anything you want to do about that, pervy master,"**Hanabi laughs out.

**"I'm not a pervert Hanabi,"**I whisper in a hushed voice.

**"Sureeee your not,"**she teases.

**" .up,"**I command in a spiteful voice.

I relished in the moment of clarity in my head as Hanabi had finally decided to shut up. It's not that I didn't mind her talking it's just that I was going up against my former master to the death and her talking really wasn't helping at the moment.

The rain continues to fall at a rapid pace, pelting my face constantly, but I dare not break my concentration because of it. My hands tighten around Hanabi as I know it's about to start, I could just feel it.

All of the sudden lighting streaks the sky above us.

Akali and I spring into action. As we close the distance were kicking up water from the result of us moving so fast, but it didn't slow us down in the slightest. Both of our blades met in the middle, they screeching in protest; as our blades clashed I glanced at Akali. Her face was a mix of disgust and anger, her eyes showing the intention of promising death.

She shifts her Kamas up and lowers her gravity before trying to slice me at the waist. I shift Hanabi in my right hand to meet her left Kama, surging my demonic arm to meet the other one.

I caught a glance of Akali's face, even though she had an emotionless expression I could tell she was happy at what she thought was my mistake, too bad for her.

The sword meets my arm before bouncing off with a thud. It was so resilient that it actually made Akali drops her blade, perfect for me. Quickly taking advantage of the situation I shove forward and grab Akali by the face. I don't care that she muffles a few words as dark flames lick at my fingertips.

"Desecration," I whisper.

Time seemed to slow as I locked Akali in my hand. She struggled in my grasp, swinging her sword in an attempt to cut me at the side.

Hanabi jumps from my grasp, fully in control of herself as she knocks Akali's sword from her hand by dismembering her right arm. Her crimson liquid gushes out of her gouge, it forming a sickeningly perfect circle on the wet ground. The now lonely appendage now lay in the middle of the puddle, it holding a dead man's grip along the green Kama.

I hear a gasp from Hanabi.

**"So...beautiful,"**she trailed in crazed amazement.

Hanabi stops floating in mid air and repositions herself over my head, spinning menacingly.

In a couple of seconds twenty ninjas appear all around, all aiming to kill me and save their master.

I don't move an inch as they approach me. I don't say a word as Hanabi laughs darkly in my mind, filling my head in sickening disgust because I know the reason why she was laughing.

**"Let it rain! Let it rain! Let it rain**!"She chimed in a crazed sing song voice.

Hanabi starts spinning rapidly, shining a dark and nasty black tinted color before she stops abruptly, and sending an unfathomable amount of black as night tendrils from thin air into every single one of the ninjas. All of them scream unhumanly screams as each of the tendrils wormed their way into their abdomens and skulls before splitting into two, effectively ripping them all apart, their blood splattering onto the ground. The most sickening part of it all was the remaining bodies lay lifeless and hauntingly on the ground, ones lucky enough to retain their face sporting looks of regret, anger, and sadness. All of this in an unbelievable matter of seconds.

The tendrils retracted back towards Hanabi, all of them soaked in the life giving substance before they all disappeared as quickly and in the same way they came into being: into nothingness.

I hear her sigh in my mind rather profoundly in a way one would if they were about to go to sleep.

**"Ok, I'm Bored,"** she begins before adding, **"go ahead and kill her. I want to go sleep today please,"**she finishes, saying it as if killing her was some chore or task.

I could hear Akali's cry of anguish muffled in my hand and for a second I felt a pang of regret; my feeling of remorse is instantly replaced by the dark thought that she would have done the same to me without any hesitation.

"Goodbye Akali," I say darkly.

A surge of intense dark flames explode from my hand, swallowing Akali as it traveled the distance, washing over everything in its path. It devoured everything: trees, lifeless bodies, grass, insects, everything.

The fire finally dissipates and I merely stand still as I look around at my induced destruction. Across the field there's a big scorched section of unnatural earth, there being no trees or grass around it. The ground around me is paved with mud and puddles of dirty blood. There's no one left except me. I'm brought out of my pondering when I hear Hanabi's throaty laugh echo through my mind.

**"That was fuckin awesome! Did you feel her squirm in our grasp? As if she could escape from us!"**She laughs out.

"I don't find much joy in killing Hanabi," I say calmly.

"**My god you are-"** she stops mid sentence before crying out in anger**," what the fuck? How is she still Alive!?"  
**  
I look to my left, then my right; concluding that if those weren't the case then she'd have to be above. I arc my head up and my eyes narrow as they come across not only a foot in the grave Akali but Shen, "the eye of the twilight" as well holding her.

He's wearing his blue ninja outfit of course but to my sickeningly disturbing pleasure it's slightly burned on the right side, his shoulder pad and a part of his jacket hanging unnaturally, disrupting his always perfect look. His yellow pupiless eyes burn into mine from the distance. His clothes were becoming increasingly more dirty as Akali was bleeding all over him rather profoundly.

My examination was short lived when a spontaneous flash of lighting surged between us.

I swear before I shield my face. I can't see anything but white light; I can't hear anything but the sound of the crackling thunder.

After the light fades I swiftly open my eyes and scan the area where Akali and Shen were; I'm not surprised that their already gone.

**"I swear to god if she's still alive Leo-  
**  
**"She is,"**I interrupt solemnly.

I don't even respond as Hanabi throws a tantrum in my mind. She was so into it that I could mentally see a girl throwing a fit, throwing all kinds of furniture across a room of some sort.

After only a minute I finally have the feeling that I should say something to diffuse her attitude, either that or listen to her insatiable bickering.

**"How about you are thankful that I'm alive?"**I ask tiredly.

I was not surprised to say the least when she replied in a mockingly angelic voice.

"**I'm ever grateful that you are alive leopoo, I don't know what I'd do without you."**

"That's more like it,"

I say teasingly.

**"You wish,"**she says tiredly before yawning rather loudly throughout my mind.

I go ahead and grab Hanabi as she slowly starts falling to the ground. My demonic arm glows a dark black before a black haze lifts from it, dispearing and leaving my normal fair skinned arm. I sheave her at my side before sighing loudly.

"**Well I'm going to sleep Leo; I'll see you when I see you**," she yawns.

"Goodnight Hanabi," I whisper, not surprised to not receive a reply.

My mind is stilled as the presence of my partner is gone, leaving me to the sounds and will of nature. At this point I realize that a: I'm soaked to the bone and B: I have nowhere to go.

I get that weird tingling feeling whenever you're about to sneeze. I try to hold it in as much as possible but it ultimately failed.

"Haaachooo!"

"Son of a bitch," I mummer before sucking up shot and spitting it out rather distastefully. I was not very fond of doing this but it was better out then in.

"Bless you," a feminine voice said.

I whip around, sliding into a defensive stance as I face the stranger. My eyes lay a small figure with a full dark brown body cloak on, the hood of it covering them.

"Thanks?" I say confusingly, not sure if I should be afraid or troubled by the mysterious woman.

The woman lets out a throaty laugh before shaking her head."You are quite welcome.

Theirs an awkward silence between us, the only sound being the constant drumming of the rain and the howling wind scraping against the forest.

Wanting to find out her reasoning and also get out the rain I decided to get to the point of her intrusion.

"You don't look like or senses like a member of the kinko,"I say wearily before narrowing my eyes and asking, "So who are you?

"So those are the people you were fighting?" She asks wonderingly.

"How about you answer my question first and I'll answer yours?"  
I say smoothly.

The figure is silent, merely standing there, if I had to guess, peering at me through the confines of the cloak. After a couple of seconds she lifts off her hood, revealing a gorgeous woman to say the least.

She had dazzling beauty but had a femme fatale atmosphere about her. Her remarkable stunning teal eyes seemed to compliment her red hair along with her complexion. The only imperfection I could see on her was the scar on her left eye; I didn't want to be shallow but it stood out to me...a lot.

"You have already answered my question but I'll entertain you," she says humorously.

She shuffles around for something in her pocket and I can't help stiffening up, even more so when she pulls out a rather large blade and starts twirling it.

"My name," she begins smoothly before throwing the blade across the clearing. It travels at unreal speed and perfect trajectory towards a tree.

We both hear a cry of pain and I could see one of the kinko footmen falling out of the tree, unceremoniously hitting the ground.

'Holy shit' I thought excitedly and fearful. She just killed him from halfway across the field, and she did it like it was nothing. I would definitely have to be cautious of her.

"Is Katrina," she finishes with a devilish smirk.

* * *

Well there you go, hope you guys enjoyed this little piece of mine. I plan on getting out something special tomorrow and I really hope I get it out before the end of Christmas, I think you guys would really like it cause it has your favorite foxy lady^^. Anyway review and tell me how I did, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
